Calendar applications provide many functions. For example, many calendar applications enable a user to schedule events (e.g., a meeting, a barbecue, etc.), to track events, to maintain an address book, etc. However, calendar applications do not provide weather information, which may be helpful to a user planning an event, such as an outdoor event. Thus, a calendar application user may have to obtain weather information elsewhere (e.g., via web site providing weather information) before planning an event.